Thomas and the Firework Display
by TheStationmaster
Summary: Thomas and James must work together to get the fireworks to Knapford Station before the display is cancelled.


**Another Thomas rewrite, this time it's "Thomas and the Firework Display" from Season 8, with lines by tate310. Enjoy and comment.**

All the engines on the Island of Sodor look forward to the annual Harvest Festival, especially Sir Topham Hatt' firework display on the final night of Harvest Festival.

Sir Topham Hatt came to see Thomas and James.

"James, you are to collect the fireworks from the depot."

James was overjoyed, but Thomas was very cross.

"I wanted to collect the fireworks!" he huffed. "You were only chosen because you can't shunt trucks.

"Sir Topham Hatt chose me because I am as red as a rocket and twice as grand!"

James steamed happily across the countryside.

"I am the best, I am the best!" he hummed happily to himself. He was having a wonderful day.A

As he went past the coaling plant, the coaling plant manager waved to him.

Thomas however, wasn't. He was asked to shunt some freight cars at the shunting yards. Thomas was so cross, that he bumped the cars very hardly across the yard.

When James arrived at the depot, he was very excited. The freight cars were all ready for him, filled safely to the top with fireworks. James was coupled up with the precious cargo, and he steamed away.

Thomas meanwhile, shunted the last car into place. The troublesome cars were glad that job was done.

James happily steamed along, thinking about fireworks along the way.

Suddenly, James halted to a stop. His driver inspected him.

"There is something broken inside you James." said the driver. "I'll have to go and call for help."

Thomas puffed back into Knapford Station, as Gordon was letting off the passengers. All sorts of people from all around Sodor, especially children and their parents, were here for the fireworks. Seeing the children made Thomas feel better, but Sir Topham Hatt was concerned.

"James has broken down ." he said. "You must collect him Thomas, or the firework display will be canceled.

"Oh no!" cried Thomas. "If the firework display is canceled, then the children will be sad!"

He steamed away to find James.

Thomas puffed as fast as he could through the countryside. Even with his light on, Thomas knew he had to be very careful.

Thomas finally found James, broken down on the tracks.

"Hello busted boiler! You don't look very useful!"

James was cross.

"You said I wasn't useful!" he sulked.

But when Thomas got behind James, he couldn't see up ahead.

"Can you look out ahead for me?" he asked.

"No I won't!" shouted James.

"But if the fireworks don't get back to Knapford Station, the display will be canceled, and the children will be upset!"

James didn't want the children to be upset, so he agreed to look out for Thomas.

When the tracks became straight and clear, James called out "Go faster!" and Thomas did. They were soon making very good time.

Back at the station, Sir Topham Hatt checked his pocket watch. He looked very worried.

"It's very late." he said, "It's almost the children's bedtime. Thomas and James haven't arrived back yet."

Even Gordon was worried.

"It's very unfortunate, but I must cancel the firework display." said Sir Topham Hatt.

Everyone groaned sadly, and started to board Gordon' coaches.

At last, Thomas and James approached the signal lights. The signal lights were red, so Thomas and James stopped.

James was puzzled.

"Why would the signal be red?" he asked.

"Maybe a passenger train is coming?" replied Thomas.

"Gordon must be taking the children back, which means Sir Topham Hatt canceled the fireworks!" cried James.

Thomas and James were very upset.

"We're here!" they cried, and tooted their whistles as loudly as they could, but no one could hear them.

The disappointed children were all aboard. Gordon was ready to depart.

Then Thomas had a bright idea.

"Send up a rocket!" he told his driver.

So his driver carefully lit a rocket. He stood way back, as the rocket burst into the sky! The firework could be seen for miles, even at Knapford Station.

"Oh my goodness!" cried Sir Topham Hatt. "Thomas and James must be nearby. Stop Gordon! The firework display is back on!"

The signal light turned green, and Thomas and James were soon on their way.

When they arrived at the station, the children clapped and cheered! They were excited to see the fireworks.

"Good work Thomas!" cried James happily.

"And good work James!" agreed Thomas.

"Good work both of you!" boomed Sir Topham Hatt. "Now the children will be able to watch the fireworks!"

That night, Thomas and James watched the fireworks together from Tidmouth Sheds.

"I think we're both really useful engines!" said James.

"But we are both really useful when we work as a team." agreed Thomas.


End file.
